jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Mała Ambitna/Moja historia, moje życie
Chciałabym, abyście przeczytali opowiadanie o Czkawce. Może się wam nie podobać, albo (co by mnie bardzo cieszyło) wręcz przeciwnie. Mnie pomysł napisania tego dręczył już od dawna i postanowiłam się nim podzielić. Chciałabym, abyście pisali mi szczere komentarze, co myślicie o mojej pracy i abyście nie bali się mnie poprawiać. Jestem otwarta na propozycje i wasze pomysły. To opowiadanie będzie pisane na bieżąco na stronie, dlatego od razu chcę was przeprosić za pewną dozę chaosu, które możliwe, że się tu pojawi. Postanowiłam nie pisać żadnych informacji o tym, co piszę, abyście mogli sami do wszystkiego dojść. Mam nadzieję, że nie będziecie żałować straconego czasu na czytaniu mojej pracy. Rozdział 1 "Przeprowadzka" Wyglądam przez szybę białego suva. Mimo, że dopiero co spałem, cała noc podróży sprawiła, że jestem potwornie męczony. Właśnie jadę z rodzicami do naszego tymczasowego domu. Ojciec musi załatwić w poprzednim mieście jakieś formalności, więc przez kilka dni będę mieszkał sam z mamą. Uznał, że przynajmniej nie będę im przeszkadzał. No i jeszcze nie stracę żadnego dnia w szkole. Za dwa dni idę do nowego gimnazjum. A dokładniej do trzeciej klasy. Zastanawiam się, jak tam będzie. W poprzedniej szkole nie byłem zbyt lubiany, więc mam nadzieję, że tu będzie lepiej. - Daleko jeszcze? - Pytam. Chyba mnie nie słyszeli, więc powtarzam pytanie. - Daleko jeszcze? - Tym razem mówię trochę głośniej. - Widzisz tamten dom? - mama wskazuje mi pewien punkt w oddali. Pochylam się lekko do przodu i mrużę oczy. - Chyba nie masz na myśli tego... - pytam się mocno zniechęcony tym, na co właśnie patrzę. - Co ci w nim nie pasuje? Jest bardzo ładny - zapewnia, ale widać, że nie mówi prawdy i jej też ten dom się nie podoba. Wjeżdżamy na żwirowany podjazd. Teraz mam szansę lepiej przyjrzeć się budynkowi, który może dorównać swoim wyglądem tym z horrorów. Jest ogromny i robi wrażenie, tak jak zapewniał ojciec. Szkoda tylko, że nie jest to pozytywne wrażenie. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że jest stary. Ściany są pokryte brudną i poszarzałą farbą, która po upływie lat popękała. Niegdyś czerwona i elegancka dachówka teraz miejscami przybiera czarny kolor. Wszystkie okna są zakryte przez poprzybijane deski. Drzwi są duże i podrapane jakby coś za wszelką cenę chciało dostać się do środka. Wysiadam z samochodu i podchodzę do otwartego już bagażnika. Ojciec podaje mi moją walizkę. Na razie są w niej tylko najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Resztę tata dowiezie później. Wchodzę do domu. W środku wygląda dużo lepiej. Może i jest brudno, ale wystarczy raz dokładnie posprzątać. Przynajmniej dom jest już umeblowany. Mama jednak nie wygląda na zadowoloną. - Czkawka, idź do swojego pokoju. Ja muszę porozmawiać o czymś z tatą - mruczy pod nosem, ale udaje mi się ją zrozumieć. - Gdybym jeszcze wiedział, który jest mój, byłoby całkiem miło - odpowiadam z uśmiechem. Mama słysząc to także się zaśmiała i wytłumaczyła, że mój pokój to ten, w którym jest jednoosobowe łóżko. Bez słowa poszedłem szukać odpowiedniego pomieszczenia. Po drodze natrafiłem na gabinet, małą bibliotekę, pokój rodziców i kuchnię. Kładę walizkę na podłodze i rozglądam się po pomieszczeniu. Mały, brudny, trochę czuć stęchliznę, ale przynajmniej mam gdzie spać. Ciężko siadam na tapczanie. Jak na zawołanie kurz wzbił się w powietrze. Chyba czeka mnie ciężki dzień. Rozdział 2 "Nowa szkoła" Budzi mnie ostry dźwięk uderzenia. Mimo wszystko wciąż chce mi się spać. - Jeszcze chwilkę - mówię na wpół przytomnym głosem i słyszę dookoła śmiech różnych ludzi. Otwieram oczy i przypominam sobie, że jestem na lekcji. Patrzę na osobę, która mnie obudziła. No pięknie. - Przypominam ci, że jesteś na mojej lekcji - mówi pani Przybecka, nauczycielka geografii, po czym siada przy biurku i włącza komputer - a więc jak większość z was zapewne już słyszała, w tym roku często będziemy korzystać ze strony internetowej epodreczniki. Radziłabym zapisać wam ten adres, ponieważ często będę zadawać prace domowe z tej strony. Czkawka zrozumiał? - klasa znowu zaczęła się cicho chichotać, a ja tylko przytaknąłem. Skoro przez jedną wpadkę nauczyciel będzie mi tak docinać, to się boję co będzie potem. Całe szczęście zadzwonił dzwonek i lekcja się skończyła. Szybko spakowałem swoje rzeczy i wyszedłem z klasy. Na korytarzu spotkałem grupę chłopaków, którą niedawno poznałem. Oni chodzą do równoległej klasy, ale to przecież w niczym nie przeszkadza. - Hej Czkawka, jak tam pierwsza lekcja? - pyta z promiennym uśmiechem Kristoff. Jest to wysoki, smukły chłopak o jasnych i delikatnych piegach na twarzy. - A co? Chciałeś coś, że nagle zacząłeś się interesować moimi lekcjami? - pytam. Może i znam go od niedawna, ale zanim poszedłem na pierwszą lekcję mówił jak on to strasznie nienawidzi szkoły, i że delikatnie mówiąc ma wszystko gdzieś. Reszta paczki, czyli Jack, chłopak o brązowych włosach i oczach oraz jasnej skórze i Julian, który ma ciemnobrązowe włosy i ciemne włosy, zaczęli się śmiać. Patrzę na nich pytającym wzrokiem. - Dobrze grasz w siatkę? - pyta. Czyli miałem rację, chciał coś. - Szczerze? Trochę tam pogram, ale czy jestem taki dobry? - śmieję się. - A czemu się pytasz? - No bo widzisz... Niedługo są zawody, a z naszym składem każdy dobry zawodnik jest na wagę złota. - Na trzeciej lekcji jest w-f, może wtedy kogoś znajdziesz - mówię z uśmiechem. Rozmowę przerywa nam dzwonek na lekcje. Wzdycham. - To pogadamy potem młody - mówi Jack. - Skoro nalegasz... stary - odpowiadam przez śmiech. Reszta paczki także się śmieje. Odwracam się i zaczynam iść przed siebie. Maszerując przez korytarz oglądam cyfrom na drzwiach. Muszę znaleźć salę numer 8, bo to w niej odbędą się lekcje. Na piętrze nie ma tego numeru, więc schodzę na parter. Klasa jest niedaleko schodów, więc od razu rzuca mi się w oczy. - Ustawcie się parami pod klasą, a nie zastawiacie cały korytarz - słyszę za sobą głos. Wysoki mężczyzna podchodzi do klasy i ją otwiera. A więc to on uczy matematyki. Chyba zapowiada się ciekawa lekcja. ---- Wychodzę z sali, w której dopiero co skończyła się lekcja. Szczerze? Myślałem, że będzie gorzej. Nauczyciel okazał się być w porządku. Przez połowę lekcji mówił nam, że matematyka, której nas uczy przyda nam się w życiu tylko w małym stopniu, więc na jego lekcjach będziemy mogli pytać się go o wszystko. Przez resztę czasu, kazał nam za to rozwiązywać psychotesty, abyśmy wiedzieli, kto jest słuchowcem, kto wzrokowcem, kto kinestetykiem, a kto dotykowcem. Podobno ta wiedza ma nam pomóc wybrać sposób, w jaki najszybciej będziemy się uczyć. - Joł, Czkawka, idziesz, czy nie? - słyszę krzyk Jacka spod szatni. No tak, teraz mamy w-f, czyli, jak on to powtarza, jedyną lekcję, na której się coś robi. Ja także idę do szatni. Kiedy tam wchodzę okazuje się, że wszyscy już się przebierają. Po co tak wcześnie? Dopiero co zaczęła się przerwa. Chociaż w sumie, nie stracimy wcale lekcji i od razu zaczniemy grać. Kładę swoje rzeczy na ławce i ja także zaczynam zmieniać swój strój. Zrobiłem to w miarę szybko i razem z paczką poszedłem na salę gimnastyczną. Na miejscu była nauczycielka geografii i nauczyciel, którego nie znam. - Paniusia ćwiczy z dziewczynami, a my z tym faciem - Kristoff szepcze mi do ucha - Trener nazywa się Andrzej Kalisza, ale dla nas to po prostu Głaz. - Dlaczego akurat Głaz? - pytam z zainteresowaniem. Jak na zawołanie na twarzach chłopaków pojawiają się uśmiechy. - Spójrz na niego - zaczyna Julian - jego brzuch jest tak wypchany, że naprawdę zmieściłby się tam głaz. Cicho się zaśmiałem, ale chyba mimo wszystko za głośno. - Czyli ty jesteś tym nowym, hmm? - mówi nauczyciel - a może tak na powitanie się z nami podzielisz, co jest takie zabawne? - Dziewczynki, chodźcie, my pójdziemy na dwór - przerwała pani Przybecka i razem z dziewczynami wyszły z hali. - Nic proszę pana - odpowiadam, ale na mojej twarzy wciąż znajduje się uśmiech, który jak na złość nie chce zejść. - No mam nadzieję, młody - powiedział ze śmiechem, a potem zwrócił się do wszystkich - Wszystkie sprawy z ocenami, zwolnieniami, zaliczeniami będziemy omawiać na bieżąco, chyba, że macie teraz jakieś pytania - odczekał chwilę, ale nikt z nas się nie odzywa - Rozumiem, że wszyscy są, a więc... - Nie ma wszystkich - przerywa Julian - Eret jest chory, ale jutro, albo pojutrze powinien już być. - No trudno. Przebiegnijcie 5 kółek dookoła hali. Zaczęliśmy biegać. Niewielu osobom chce się biegać po całym roku nie ćwiczenia. Po drodze zapytałem się Kristoffa, kim jest Eret. - To chłopak z naszej paczki, trochę dziwny, ale da się go lubić. Koniecznie musisz go poznać. - Chodźcie! - słyszę krzyk Głaza, chociaż nikt jeszcze nie zdążył przebiec całego dystansu. No, może oprócz Juliana i Jacka, którzy się ścigali. ---- - Dobrze grasz, stary - mówi Jack i życzliwie uderza mnie w plecy. - Dzięki - odpowiadam ze śmiechem. - Nie przerywaj mi, jeszcze nie skończyłem - poucza mnie. Zdziwiony unoszę do góry jedną brew - Ogólnie rzecz biorąc mamy strasznie słaby skład w siatkówce i chcą nam rozwiązać drużynę - zamilkł i teraz patrzy na mnie wyczekującym wzrokiem. - A co ja mam do tego? - dopytuję. - Wyglądasz na bardziej kumatego - zaśmiał się Julian - Tobie to do tego, że od teraz jesteś w drużynie. - Naprawdę? - No pewnie. W drugiej klasie nie ma nikogo sensownego. Może będzie ktoś w pierwszej klasie, ale na pewno nie będzie miał siły, żeby tak przywalić w piłkę. ---- Reszta lekcji minęła badzo szybko. Zanim się obejrzałem już zmieniałem buty i szedłem do domu. Niestety autobus tamtędy nie jeździ, więc muszę chodzić na pieszo. Wychodzę z terenu gimnazjum i idę przed siebie. Mam spory kawałek, ale nie spieszy mi się. Idę przez zatłoczone ulice i przyglądam się ludziom. Każdemu gdzieś się spieszy. Jak mojemu tacie. Wiecznie jest zajęty. Nawet do domu często przywozi różnie dokumenty i wieczorami je wypełnia. Bardzo często też z tego powodu kłóci się z mamą. Karzą mi wtedy pójść do pokoju, czasami do kina, albo na zakupy. Przy jednej z kłótni słyszałem jak mówią o rozwodzie, ale mama chce się najpierw zabezpieczyć. Kazała kupić tacie jakiś tańszy dom, a tamtego poprzedniego "w razie czego" nie sprzedawać. Teraz przy najbliższej kłótni albo ona tam pojedzie, albo wyrzuci tatę. - Czkawka? - słyszę nieznajomy głos za plecami. Odwracam się. - Czy my się znamy? - pytam mężczyznę, który stoi przede mną. Jest ubrany w brudne dżinsy i koszulkę. Na plecy ma zarzucony stary koc. Jego twarz zakrywa długa ciemna broda. Czuć, że dawno się nie mył. - Ty jesteś Czkawka, tak? Mieszkasz u Haddocków? - Skąd pan to wie? Kim pan jest? - zaczynam się denerwować. To nie jest normalne. W razie czego jestem gotowy w każdej chwili uciec. - Czkawka, to ja. Nie poznajesz mnie? To ja, Twój tata - zaczynam się śmiać. Facet chyba trochę za dużo wypił. - Pan mnie chyba z kimś pomylił - mówię, chociaż od razu zaczynam wątpić. w końcu skąd wiedział jak się nazywam i u kogo mieszkam? - To nie jest pomyłka, Czkawka. Szukałem cię od lat. To musisz być ty. Jesteś taki podobny do matki - nieznajomy zaczyna do mnie podchodzić, a ja coraz bardziej się cofam. W końcu odwracam się i zaczynam biec. - Czkawka! Stój! Nie uciekaj! - zaczyna biec za mną. Przebiegam przez ulicę i prawie wpadam pod samochód. Kierowca w ostatniej chwili się zatrzymał, ale ja nie mam zamiaru. Pędzę jak najszybciej do domu, ale ten mężczyzna podąża za mną. Całe szczęście, odległość między nami się zwiększa. Szybko przechodzę przez furtkę i podbiegam do drzwi. Szarpię za klamkę i okazuje się, że dom jest zamknięty. Ojciec jest pewnie w pracy, ale mama? No tak, przecież miała jechać na zakupy! Ale dlaczego akurat dzisiaj? - A więc to tutaj teraz mieszkasz... - słyszę za plecami głos mojego rzekomego ojca. - Czego pan ode mnie chce? - mówię stanowczo i z groźbą w głosie. - Ale dlaczego tak nerwowo, co? - Czego pan ode mnie chce? - powtarzam odrobinę głośniej - Niech mnie pan zostawi, albo zadzwonię na policję. - No i co im powiesz? Że poznałeś niemiłego mężczyznę? Albo że spotkałeś ojca? - mówi z pogardą, po czym delikatnie się śmieje. - A wie pan, co to jest stalking? - pytam z satysfakcją. - A czy ja ci coś zrobiłem? Nie jestem niebezpieczny, a poza tym, nie śledziłem cię - zaczyna się przebiegle śmiać, a ja ukradkiem rozglądam się za nową drogą ucieczki. Dokąd mógłbym pójść? - Coś się stało? Dlaczego tak nagle zbladłeś? No, a wracając do tematu, naprawdę jestem twoim ojcem. Możesz tego nie pamiętać, ale to prawda. Odszedłem od ciebie i mamy, jak miałeś roczek. Zapytaj się Valki, na pewno mnie pamięta. - Niech mi pan da spokój. Nie wierzę panu - mówię drżącym głosem. Naprawdę, mam już tego dość. Nie chcę tego słuchać - Niech pan opuści mój dom. Mężczyzna już nic nie mówił. Po prostu pokiwał głową, odwrócił się i poszedł. Po drodze kilka razy oglądał się za siebie, patrzył na mnie, jakby miał nadzieję, że karzę mu zawrócić, ale nic nie zrobiłem. Kiedy już zniknął z mojego pola widzenia, westchnąłem i zacząłem zastanawia się, gdzie mama mogła schować klucz. Zwykle leżał pod wycieraczką, no ale tutaj jej po prostu nie ma. Rozglądam się po działce. Mój wzrok natrafia na niewielki składzik. Podchodzę do niego i otwieram drewniane drzwi. Wchodzę do środka. Każdy mój kok sprawia, że w powietrze wzbija się kurz. Rozglądam się po pomieszczeniu. Okazuje się, że to drewutnia. Większą część pomieszczenia zajmuje drewno, a drugie pół to stół i narzędzia. Na blacie leży kartka. Podnoszę ją i czytam. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone